<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Front Of My Salad?! by Katieykat513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802115">In Front Of My Salad?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513'>Katieykat513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrino, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, but its main focus is adrien and nino, i meme'd again, it's all of them - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien loves his lovers. And he loves when Nino makes dinner. But sometimes Nino needs a little help preparing dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Front Of My Salad?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/gifts">QuantumChickpea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Adrino is wholesome and I was eating a salad the other night and Quantum sent me the gif from the video...if you know...then you know...enjoy. </p><p>Also this fic is for her because she is a lovely bean and I love her and she loves Adrino.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien loved walking into the kitchen of his shared apartment to see his sexy roommate putting the finishing touches on their dinner, while his other sexy roommate was at the table looking over some designs. He had been dating Nino for three years, ever since he had an intense bromance make out session dare at a sleepover when they were in their last year of lycée. He could not stop thinking about it, and when he decided to ask his very good friend, Marinette, she looked at him, smirked, and told him that it sounded like it was more than just bromance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So after two weeks of gathering his courage, he finally asked Nino about the dare, and it turned out that Nino felt the same, which was weird considering Nino and Alya had already been dating for three years. Of course, he was even more surprised to see Nino gesturing behind him to Marinette sitting on Alya’s lap, sticking their tongues down each other’s throats. Needless to say, the rest of the school year was a blast, not only did he have a boyfriend, but two girlfriends as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it only made sense to get an apartment for the four of them after they graduated. It made dating all the more easier. And even easier still once all identities were on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien walked up to Marinette and kissed her on the top of her head, knowing better to disturb her when she was in the zone. “Afternoon, my lady.” To which he earned a grunt in return. She was clearly agitated by something and not paying him any mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien turned and walked around the tall counters to say hello to Nino, who was wearing a tank top and some very flattering short shorts and swaying to a beat only he could hear. Adrien licked his lips hungrily, but not for the crisp salad that Nino was preparing; his pants feeling a bit tighter than when he first walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino was so distracted by his task that he did not realize that Adrien had snuck up so close to him until he felt Adrien’s large hands on his hips and Adrien’s lips on his bare shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That salad looks amazing, babe,” Adrien whispered against Nino’s shoulder. He kissed his way up to the back of Nino’s ear, “But I like mine with a little more meat in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, pretty boy,” Nino whispered back. “I have a knife and I know how to use it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A knife, huh?” Adrien glanced over to Marinette. He reached down to undo his pants, pulled out his hard cock, lifted Nino’s shirt just a bit, pressed his erection flush against Nino’s back, and laid the shirt back over it, hiding it from sight. “Well, I have a knife pressed against your back, what are you going to do about it?” He whispered in Nino’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knife in Nino’s hand slammed down on the counter with a thunk as Nino braced himself against the counter. “What are you doing?” He breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nuzzled against Nino’s neck, ran a hand softly along Nino’s hips, and swayed his own hips, causing his erection to rub along Nino’s back, wiping precum along it. “I know what you want, what you crave for me to do. I know that you have a plug in your tight hole right now, waiting for me to fill you up instead. I can feel it, pressing against my balls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien pressed his hips farther against Nino, showing him that he could feel the rubber ring of the anal plug through the shorts Nino was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should take it out and replace it with something that matters, pretty boy,” Nino whispered, leaning back into Adrien’s touch, his own cock becoming hard as he subtly rocked his hips against the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked over to Marinette, who was still very engrossed with her work, and looked back at Nino. He reached down and lowered the shorts just enough to feel the plug. Nino moaned as Adrien grazed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take this plug out, and then I’m gonna fuck you. And while I do that, you need to be very quiet and finish that salad,” Adrien whispered into Nino’s ear, biting and licking the lobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino arched his back, bit his lip, and stifled a moan as Adrien slowly removed the well lubed plug out of his boyfriend’s asshole. Adrien looked at the purple plug before tossing it into the empty kitchen sink, the noise still not disturbing Marinette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien. Marinette is right there,” Nino whisper-whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grinned, though Nino could not tell, “Then I think you might want to be quiet and focus on that salad, before I toss your salad and get someone else to lick it.” Adrien licked the lobe of Nino’s ear again. Adrien took his cock and rubbed the head against Nino’s gaping hole. “You used so much lube on the plug, I’m surprised it didn’t slip out, I can just….slip right in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien buried himself, to his balls, in Nino’s ass. He bit into Nino’s shoulder to keep himself from moaning too loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino gripped the kitchen counter, his knuckles turning white, as he felt more full than he had with the plug. “Fuck, Adrien,” he breathed out lowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, babe, fuck Adrien.” Adrien thrust into him, as Nino choked on a gasp causing him to cough. “Mmm. Everytime you cough, your tight hole gets tighter.” Adrien continued to lightly thrust as Nino shook with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close,” Nino whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not,” Adrien whispered back. “You’re not finishing until that salad is finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino gasped, “It's already done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien thrust again before stilling himself, Nino panting in front of him. He looked over at Marinette and grinned. “Looks like Marinette needs her salad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You don’t mean…?” Nino glanced back at Adrien’s grinning face. He sighed and carefully reached for the smaller empty bowl, placing it next to the salad bowl. He began to fill it with the ingredients. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right... fill... that salad bowl…” Adrien thrust into Nino every few words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino paused for a moment, losing himself to the wonderful feeling of his boyfriend plowing his asshole. A particular hard thrust brought him back, but not in time to catch the loud, pleasured cry from escaping his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud enough to rouse Marinette from her focused trance of her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Nino? You didn’t cut yourself did you?” Marinette inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino quickly grabbed her bowl and a fork and turned ninety degrees, facing the counter that separated them and Marinette. Adrien firmly gripped Nino’s hips, keeping him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” his voice came out shaky. “Just finished your salad. If you want it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien reached his arms under Nino’s and wrapped them around his chest, giving the illusion of a hug. The counter hid Nino’s erection for the most part, having escaped the confines of the shorts, but precum was practically pouring out of Nino’s cock as Adrien stood still and flexed his own cock inside of Nino’s ass, making him shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette got up and bounced over to the high counter, sitting on the barstool, “Thank you, Nino! Such a sweetie!” She grabbed her fork and began to mix up the salad before stopping to look up at Nino. “You seem to have grown an extra pair of arms and another head,” she gestured to Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Nino answered, his voice cracking at the sensation of being full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stopped mid-fork and looked Nino up and down. She stood on the barstool to peer over the counter, “Are you guys fucking?!” She screeched. Nino winced. Adrien thrust one time before going back to flexing his cock again. “Right in front of my salad!?” She screamed. She scoffed, got off the barstool and walked back to the table and began to collect her things to move to another room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Mari! Waaiiiittt!” Adrien began to pound into Nino full speed, now that they had been caught, as Nino tried to call Marinette back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you two! Poor innocent salad!” Marinette mumbled to herself as she left the room to her bedroom. “I hope you two are happy, I’ll be in here….masturbating to that image. If you see our girlfriend please send her tongue my way!” She yelled and slammed the door shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, the two men panting, before it was broken by another of Nino’s moans, followed by one from Adrien this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that she’s gone, we can make all the noise we want!” Adrien moaned out, slamming his cock as deep as he could go</span>
  
  <span> into Nino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino let out a pleasured yelp as Adrien slammed relentlessly into his lover, gripping Nino’s hips as Nino steadied himself on the counter. Nino pushed himself back father onto Adrien, his hard cock escaping its hiding spot from under the counter lip causing it to point straight up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Adrien! I’m gonna cum!” Nino gasped out, urging Adrien to go even faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, love, cum for me. That salad needs a nice-” Adrien stilled his rough pace and gave a hard thrust, staying still for a few seconds. “-thick-” Again. “-creamy-” Again. “-dressing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino let out a grunted moan as he came, his thick cum flying out of his cock and landing on the counter. His moan escalated with each twitch of his cock, his hips thrusting through his orgasm, as Adrien picked his pace up again, reaching his own orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! Fuck! You’re hole is so fucking tight! It’s squeezing and milking my cock sooo good!” Adrien grunted as he buried and emptied himself into Nino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were left breathless, Nino leaning on the counter with Adrien leaning over him. Nino hung his head, looking at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you made me cum all over the counter. You’re lucky that it missed the salad or you’d be the only one eating it,” Nino stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien chuckled and glanced over at the sink, an idea forming in his head. “You know I would enjoy that salad as much as the girls would,” he reached over to the sink, grabbed the plug from within, and placed his hands back on Nino’s hips. “But you know the girls would hate if you got a mess all over the floor, so we are going to plug you up so you don’t make a mess, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien took his cock out of Nino, quickly replaced the hole with the plug, and replaced Nino’s shorts to hold the plug in place. Nino gasped as Adrien bit his shoulder again, his hands rubbing up Nino’s chest, before he backed away, and refastened his pants. He turned to walk out of the kitchen when he stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you two had to do it in the kitchen, huh?” Alya stood there, hip cocked, and arms folded over her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien started it, babe,” Nino panted from the kitchen, the cum in his ass affecting him more than he thought it would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled innocently at Alya, “Looks like our man could use some help with clean up.” He walked around Alya, ducking her swipe, as he ran off toward the bedrooms, giggling like a schoolgirl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya rolled her eyes, walked into the kitchen, peered over to look on the other side of Nino, who was still leaning over the counter, and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right in front of the salad? Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her finger, wiped it through a particularly large glob of cum and plopped it into her mouth, licking her lips. Nino gaped in shock and tried to speak but was caught by surprise when Alya reached down and pressed on the plug, causing him to gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up with dinner, I’m starving!” Alya whined. “And your cum is not nearly good enough to put on as salad dressing so I would suggest switching to balsamic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked out of the kitchen, swaying her hips, poor Nino left behind in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden whoosh of a door opening and Marinette yelled down the hall, “Is dinner ready yet?!” Angry at her boyfriends for not including her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino finally regained his voice and shook his head at his lovers’ antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys get dinner, when you get dinner!” He yelled back. “Maybe if I didn’t have so many people in the kitchen trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, it would be done!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien popped his head out and yelled, “Maybe you shouldn't look like dinner and then we wouldn’t have to prepare you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Adrien. This is your fault why we’re starving!” Marinette accused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grinned, “I’m not starving, and Nino looks pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> over there, wouldn’t you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya walked by his door, shoved him in, and walked to Marinette, “Don’t worry, my dear. We won’t let those dirty boys have all the fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya turned her around and pushed her into the room, closing the door and locking it before Adrien could regain his composure and get at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teasing minxes!” He yelled through the door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>